1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a brightness correcting method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a brightness correcting method which corrects the brightness of an image by using brightness correction information that is determined based on the brightness of each area of an image displayed in a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been widely used a display apparatus including a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel having advantages of small size, light weight, excellent power efficiency, etc. with a semiconductor technology which has rapidly been developed. Recently, competition regarding slimness of the display apparatus, such as an LCD television, etc., has been accelerated, and one of the most important factors affecting the thickness of the display apparatus is the thickness of a display unit. The display unit of the display apparatus having an LCD panel is mainly configured with the LCD panel in which an image is displayed, and a backlight assembly supplying a light to the LCD panel.
The thickness of the LCD panel is currently sufficiently thin, and there are a lot of technical problems in making it any thinner. On the other hand, the backlight unit occupies a large portion of the thickness of the display unit, and there is much room for improvement in this regard. Accordingly, there have been a lot of efforts in slimming the display apparatus such as the LCD television, etc., by making the thickness of the backlight assembly thinner.
Since the brightness around a light source disposed inside the backlight assembly is brighter than that of a circumference, a light having a uniform brightness fails to be supplied to the LCD panel from the backlight assembly. That is, a light having a non-uniform brightness distribution is supplied from the backlight assembly according to disposition of the light source constituting the backlight assembly, and due to properties of components such as a reflecting sheet, a diffusing plate and an optical sheet assembly. Accordingly, an output image having a distorted brightness instead of the original brightness of an input image may be displayed on the LCD panel. In addition, as the distance between components constituting the backlight assembly is decreased to reduce the thickness of the backlight assembly, a brightness variation of a light supplied from the backlight assembly increases.
To alleviate the brightness variation of the light, a number of the light sources used may be increased, or the diffusing plate having a high diffusing efficiency may be used. However, in this case, a light emitting efficiency is deteriorated, and a manufacturing cost increases.